marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Runaways (TV series)
Marvel's Runaways, or simply Runaways, is a television series that star the team of the same name. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on Hulu. On August 17, 2016, the series was officially ordered by Hulu.'Marvel's Runaways' Headed to Hulu The first season premiered on November 21, 2017. On January 8, 2018, the series was renewed for a second season.[http://ew.com/tv/2018/01/08/runaways-future-man-renewed-hulu/ Hulu renews Runaways, Future Man] It will premiere on December 21, 2018. Season Synopses Season One ]] Every teenager thinks their parents are evil. But what if they really were? When six L.A. teens stumble onto a terrible secret, they realize their parents have been lying to them all their lives. But what are their parents after? And why? While the kids investigate, the adults start to wonder if their kids are hiding secrets of their own. The parents close in on the truth just as the kids uncover a plan with devastating consequences. Now, this unlikely crew of teenagers must band together to stop their parents before it’s too late.Marvels' Runaways Hulu Press Release Season Two The Runaways have left their homes (and evil parents) behind and now have to learn to live on their own. As they scavenge for food, search for shelter, and take care of one another, our kids begin to realize that, for better or worse, they’re stuck with each other. And it’s up to them to take down PRIDE once and for all. But someone sent a mysterious message to Jonah… Is there a mole in the Runaways? Meanwhile PRIDE is focused on finding their children, and Jonah has his own dangerous plan in mind.Marvel's 'Runaways' Season 2 Premiere Date Announced Cast Starring Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder (Seasons 1-2) *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru (Seasons 1-2) *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean (Seasons 1-2) *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes (Seasons 1-2) *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein (Seasons 1-2) *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez (Seasons 1-2) *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder (Seasons 1-2) *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder (Seasons 1-2) *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean (Seasons 1-2) *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean (Seasons 1-2) *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein (Seasons 1-2) *James Marsters as Victor Stein (Seasons 1-2) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes (Seasons 1-2) *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes (Seasons 1-2) *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (Seasons 1-2) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (Seasons 1-2) Recurring Cast *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez † (Season 1) *Pat Lentz as Aura (Season 1) *Heather Olt as Frances (Season 1) *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel (Season 1) *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru † (Season 1) *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye (Season 1) *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis (Seasons 1-2) *Julian McMahon as Jonah (Seasons 1-2) Behind the Scenes In 2008, Marvel Studios began developing a script based the comic series Runaways.[http://www.ew.com/article/2008/05/22/marvels-runaways-getting-movie-treatment Marvel's Runaways getting movie treatment] In May 2010, Drew Pearce was reported to be writing the film.[http://www.bleedingcool.com/2010/05/28/drew-pearce-no-heroics-writer-to-helm-runaways-movie/ Drew Pearce, No Heroics Writer, To Script Runaways Movie] Runaways was planned for Phase Two, but the film was later dropped when Marvel decided replaced it by Guardians of the Galaxy.Brian K. Vaughan on TV's Comic Book Evolution and Why 'Y: The Last Man' Is More Relevant Than Ever On August 2016, it was announced on Marvel's website that the Runaways would be a Hulu series with Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage as showrunners."Marvel's Runaways" Headed to Hulu On February 2017, Marvel announced the casting of the series.'MARVEL'S RUNAWAYS' FINDS ITS CAST'MARVEL'S RUNAWAYS' SETS REMAINING CAST FOR TELEVISION PROJECT WITH HULU The production of the series started in February 2017, under the working title "Rugrats".Runaways Sets Los Angeles Filming Date Of February 13th On May 2017, Siddhartha Khosla was hired to score the series.Siddhartha Khosla to Score Marvel’s ‘Runaways’ Jeph Loeb described Runaways as " of the Marvel Cinematic Universe".‘Marvel’s Runaways’ EPs on Bringing “‘The O.C.’ of the Marvel Universe” to Life on Hulu References External Links * * * * * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Category:TV Series